


don't walk away

by JPFB



Series: Number Five [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, danger days, summertime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPFB/pseuds/JPFB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Frank and Gerard had never spoken about what had happened, or the song Gerard had written, but somewhere along the way, they both took their head out of their arses for long enough to miss their friendship. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't walk away

**Author's Note:**

> [edit 22.11.13 oh god cringing @ myself again]
> 
>  
> 
> so, another flashback. gah, my timing for this series is all over the place. this one is set during the recording of the danger days album, so **before** the last two sections of this fic and **after** the first two sections. 
> 
> this has a similar structure to the first section of this series. I'm really fucking proud of this, idk why. I just like it.
> 
> i **suck** at writing dialogue so i always try to leave it out. as a result, i tend to resort to hand gestures and pointing. my sincerest apologies.
> 
> when writing this, i made a note that said "with you, the subways". From what i remember, the song fits with this writing? gosh, idk, i scribbled it down so fast. Go listen to it though, it's a great song! [EDIT: yeah, the song has nothing to do with this section. HA. but the lyrics are romantic and made me think of frank/gerard)

> “terrified of what I’d be  
>  as a kid from what i've seen” 

_Gerard is in the studio, finishing the lyrics to a new song when there’s a knock on the door. Yelling “come in”, he watches as the door opens and Frank walks in, one hand in his jean pocket, the other carrying a can of diet coke. Frank sits in the closest chair and gestures for Gerard to carry on singing. Gerard smiles, happy that they’ve got back to being so comfortable that they’re able to be in the same room without the tension strangling them. The first six months after the day Gerard had sung Burn Bright had been hell for the entire band. Frank wasn’t being outright rude, but he wouldn’t even look at Gerard and preferred to write his parts by himself, alone. Mikey was caught in the middle, not taking sides, trying to keep the band together, to stop it self destructing like so many other rock bands. But now, they’ve been making this record for a couple of months and things are finally getting back to the way they were. Frank and Gerard had never spoken about what had happened, or the song Gerard had written, but somewhere along the way, they both took their head out of their arses for long enough to miss their friendship._

> “every single day when people try  
>  and put the pieces back together  
>  just to smash them down” 

_Frank leans back in the chair, watching the way Gerard sings the lines to himself, before belting them out, getting a feel for the melody and the pitch. It had been so long since he had last sat in the studio with Gerard, just watching as the older man works, a determined look in his eyes._

> “turn my headphones up real loud  
>  I don't think I need them now  
>  cause you stop the noise” 

_Gerard finishes the line and looks up, nervous of Frank’s reaction. After all, the last time he’d sung a new song to Frank, all hell had broken loose. Frank is drinking his coke but looks up when Gerard coughs nervously. Frank raises his eyebrow, Gerard simply shrugs, afraid to ask anything. Frank laughs and shakes his head at his best friend, before pointing at the song sheet and giving Gerard a wide grin and a big thumbs up._

> “in the dark and out of harm  
>  you can run away with me  
>  anytime you want” 

_As before, when Gerard finishes singing, he looks up at Frank, more confident now, eager to know his thoughts. Frank is staring at the floor, playing with the ringpull on his can. Gerard swears he can see his inked hands shaking. What the fuck, Gerard thinks. He’s braver this time, asking Frank what he thinks, asking for any suggestions he has. Frank looks up smiling, a beat too late. The smaller man loves the song, or so he says. Hell, Frank doesn’t even KNOW what he’s saying, he’s just exhaling words as fast as possible, hoping for a fast exit. After what feels like an eternity, Gerard is grinning back, feeling fucking PROUD. He’s proud of the damn song but hearing Frank’s thoughts has made it a million times better._

_Frank makes an excuse, tripping over his beat up converses in his haste to leave the room. He runs down the corridor, shoving the door to the bathroom open before stumbling to the loo, falling down as his stomach empties itself of its contents. Frank groans, wiping the sweat off his forehead before sitting back on his arse, legs pulled up, resting his chin on his knees. His hands are shaking, his breath hitching as his lungs fucking tighten, choking him. He’d thought he could manage being in the studio with Gerard. He thought he could fucking cope with anything the other man threw at him. But that. Having Gerard throw **his relationship with Lindsey** back into Frank’s face? That was too fucking much. He stands and walks to the mirror, wiping away tears he hadn’t even realised had been shed. Taking a deep breath, he opens the door, ready to walk back into the studio and face Gerard. This time, he thinks, there will be no running away. _


End file.
